Without You I'm Nothing
by Mita Kyu
Summary: Sin ti yo... Arthur podemos ser héroes solo por un día. -¿Algún día será mi turno?. Él podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca pudo ser… No me dejes. Nunca lo haré. Te quiero Arthur. El héroe que salvara la historia. Sin ti yo no soy nada. Siempre hubo una barrera que le impidió ser completamente suyo . UkUs.


**Uhmm... Hola? Estoy algo nerviosa al hacer mi debut en fanfiction... Oficialmente es el primer one-shot que publico aqui... Espero que les guste esta historia :33 parte de mi vida esta escrito aquí... Estoy orgullosa de este bebé que... no sean tan malitas conmigo, si? :33 **

**La peraja es UkUs (: me gusta mucho ese orden -w- **

**Dedicado a... Todas las personas que han amado y han dado todo por _esa persona._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_  
_

**Disfruten (:**

* * *

Convencerse de que todo estaba bien no era una solución.

En realidad nunca nada estuvo bien, el que tratara de evadir el tema era un punto y aparte de lo que hoy realmente lo afligía. Por un momento cerró los ojos e imaginó una realidad completamente alterna de la que vivía.

Vio claramente como una sonrisa sincera iba dirigida especialmente a él. Alfred suspiró sin quererlo.

_Estiro su brazo en un vago intento por alcanzar lo que realmente era un imposible._

En ese instante tomó su mano, se emocionó y con una sonrisa trato de abrazarlo pero Arthur se dio la vuelta.

Ignoró los alaridos y gritos que pegaba Jones. Pedía algo de comprensión que bien sabia nunca obtendría de aquel ser. Arthur miró una última vez topándose con la figura del menor de rodillas, agazapado y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

_Todo se desvaneció._

Despertó algo sobresaltado, respiraba entrecortadamente y, sin desearlo realmente, lo comparó como cuando Arthur lo dejaba sin respiración al besarle tan ansiosamente, cuando sus labios quedaban inevitablemente rojos a causa de las ávidas mordidas que recibía.

Pasó una mano por su frente quitando así el sudor que estaba en ella, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que aún faltaba mucho para entrar a lo que era su infierno personal. Algo mareado se levantó de la cama y sin darse cuenta ya estaba camino hacia la preparatoria.

Se preguntaba en qué momento todo pasó a ser una horrible rutina. Era una mañana tan fría.

Miraba las calles solitarias, caminaba algo cabizbajo. No había muchas personas a causa de ser tan temprano salvo algunos autos que pasaban a toda velocidad por su costado. No les tomaba demasiada importancia, iba en su mundo, la música lo transportaba de cierta manera a un lugar mejor, inevitablemente aparecían esos recuerdos tan recientes, recuerdos en los que podía sentir aún la sangre fresca en ellos. Había algunos cuantos que se colaban pero tenían más antigüedad… Estaban cicatrizados de alguna manera.

La realidad era demasiado lejana a sus _creencias._

Estaba en la entrada de su instituto, con un suspiro resignado se quitó sus audífonos y miró a los alrededores, esperando que alguien estuviera ahí siguiendo cada una de sus acciones. Al querer dar un paso dentro, un presuroso andar se dejó escuchar, conocía a la perfección ese caminar. Con lentitud y casi temeroso miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con _su tormento_.

Cruzaron sus miradas.

Sus piernas inevitablemente comenzaron a temblar, su corazón trataba de salirse de su pecho con fuertes palpitaciones golpeteando, haciendo eco en sus oídos, a pesar de tener bastante tiempo conociendo a Arthur nunca pudo controlar las reacciones que tenía.

Trago un poco de saliva al ver como Kirkland de acercaba a él y por un momento creyó que todo cambiaria y quedaría enterrado en el pasado, sus ojos se agrandaron y en una escena un tanto confusa para Alfred vio como Arthur le dirigió una mirada de reojo y lo paso de largo.

Fue así como sus esperanzas cayeron y como el brillo de sus ojos se perdió.

Era como un libro abierto, tan transparente y a la vez tan confuso con todas sus letras y oraciones al descubierto.

Las clases pasaban sin alguna novedad, todos los chicos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, era algo que le comenzaba a irritar, no había profesor por lo que poso su cabeza en su pupitre y comenzó a ver por la ventana observando como todo parecía seguir aun cuando su corazón había dejado de latir.

Arrugó su nariz y acomodo los lentes que se habían movido de su lugar.

El reloj continuaba con su recorrido, las nubes seguían su camino, todo parecía tan normal… Tan _cotidiano._ Es como si no se dieran cuenta de nada, todos reían y conversaban tan metidos en su mundo, era todo tan malditamente injusto. El sufría a pesar de ser o al menos tratar de ser una buena persona estaba consiente que era imposible ser perfecto pero al menos intentaba no ser como los demás, ellos eran tan egoístas solo buscaban su propio bienestar y al final lo conseguían.

Alfred recordó la primera y única vez que fue egoísta y busco su propia felicidad, donde no se preocupó si dañaba a alguien por su decisión, ahora estaba así, nada había salido de acuerdo a sus deseos y añoranzas. Comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta sabía que se acercaba el odioso escozor en sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir. Faltaba poco para receso, parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que se derramara alguna gota salada, o por lo menos, hasta que pudiera estar en solo y sin ninguna clase de amenaza de burla por parte de sus compañeros.

Al sonar el timbre tomó rápidamente todas sus pertenencias y sin reparo alguno salió disparado hacia los baños.

Al estar seguro en un cubículo se permitió soltar todo su dolor con hipidos apenas audibles , su rostro se comenzó a irritar debido a las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro, se puso rápidamente sus audífonos y puso una canción que de alguna forma le recordaba a él.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la música que lo absorbía y envolvía, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y sonrió ante el pensamiento de que no necesitaba ningún tipo de sustancias para saber cómo era estar por las nubes bastaba con una sonrisa dirigida para él.

Se sentía bien llorar, podía sacar de alguna manera las agujas que sin querer se habían clavado en su cuerpo, aquellas que representaba cada herida y momento triste, todo lo que le había provocado esa sonrisa del payaso Pierrot.

Paso más del tiempo debido ahí.

* * *

Arthur pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño, este le miró con algo de cólera por haber interrumpido pero terminó accediendo y dándole el permiso necesario.

Corría por los pasillos y sus orbes esmeraldas buscaban un punto en especial, al no encontrarlo fue directamente donde creyó que estaría… Y no se equivocó.

Abrió la puerta del baño de caballeros y se encontró con un par de converse negros, se preocupó al no ver movimiento alguno por parte del dueño de las zapatillas, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se acercó lentamente.

Con la habilidad de un experto, gracias a los tantos encuentros que tenían, logro abrir el cubículo.

Alfred sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba y al abrir se encontró con algo que solo en sus sueños ocurría.

Arthur lo había buscado.

Quitó con lentitud sus auriculares y bajo la mirada, esperando con resignación las palabras del mayor.

-¿Crees que con esa actitud vas a lograr algo?-Al no recibir una respuesta más que una mirada dolida por parte de Alfred trato de seguir.-Realmente es algo patético verte en este estado.-Continuo Arthur, trataba de hacerle ver algo que al parecer jamás sería visible a los ojos de Jones.

Alfred jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, se movía inquietamente, claro signo de nerviosismo, evitaba a toda costa la mirada escrutadora de Arthur.

Cuando Kirkland estaba a punto de seguir con su monologo Alfred tomó la palabra.

-Tu solo tratas de deslumbrarme y en cierta forma ya lo has logrado, no quedan más que ruinas de lo que alguna vez fui y a pesar de todo fui feliz… Aún lo soy…- Alfred miraba hacia un costado, le costaba decir lo sentía.- Pero hay momentos en los que me pregunto si vale la pena amar a alguien que simplemente no lo merece.- su voz se fue apagando, un nudo se volvió a formar en su garganta.

-Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer*.- susurró Arthur, tratando de evitar el sabor amargo que le producía el pronunciar esa frase, Jones le dirigió por fin una mirada y con la voz algo entumida trató de explicar algo que no tenía sentido.

-Simplemente no sé porque sigo aceptando esto… Solo me lastimo más y he tratado de comprenderte en verdad lo he hecho… Pero es bastante complicado cuando tú sólo evitas hablar conmigo… Pareciera como si solo fuéramos más que conocidos y…- no alcanzó a terminar.

Un par de labios dejaron a medias su explicación.

Alfred no necesitaba otra señal, no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder ese anhelado contacto. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arthur impidiéndole de alguna manera su escape, su otra mano descansaba en la mejilla de Kirkland, se dejó llevar por completo. Por el contrario Arthur lo sostenía por la cintura acorralándolo lentamente, como un depredador a su presa, mordía esos labios resecos y encajaba sus uñas en la tierna piel, tratando de compartir todo y a la vez nada por medio de ese beso.

Se separaron casi sin respiración.

Abrió sus ojos sin saber con exactitud cuando los había cerrado… Se sintió en el fin de su vida y podría decir con toda confianza que moriría feliz, sus lentes estaban fuera de lugar y al parecer también su camisa.

Miró a Arthur a los ojos, este le regreso la mirada. Su cabello estaba tan revuelto y un par de mordidas se podían dejar ver en su cuello se veían tan _suyo_. Rogó que ese momento nunca se terminara.

-No me dejes…- expusó al aire y se abrazó del cuerpo de Arthur completamente.

-Nunca lo haré.- aseguró Kirkland sonriendo olvidándose completamente del permiso que había pedido al profesor.

Palabras clave que de alguna manera nunca olvidaría Alfred.

Salieron después de un tiempo, los dos por su parte, tomando diferentes caminos. Alfred regreso a su salón, nadie lo tomó en cuenta, era sabido que Jones no era del todo normal. Él solo miraba por la ventana, nuevamente soñando despierto. Comenzó a llover. Todos callaron, la profesora había llegado.

* * *

Era la hora de salida, hace rato que todos sus compañeros habían salido como estampida, Alfred acomodó acompasadamente sus libros y salió del aula.

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, eran tan diferentes, no había ruido alguno y se veían tan vacíos y grises, suspiro cansado, todo a su alrededor parecía cambiar, los colores se habían ido y las voces alegres se habían callado. Susurraba palabras al viento y trataba de pasar el melancólico momento.

Unos chicos pasaron corriendo, no sabe si fue con alevosía o sin intención alguna, pero lo empujaron y casi cae. Voltearon riéndose.

-Cuidado con la nenaza de Jones, no se vaya a poner a llorar.- molestó el más alto.

-¿Te arruinamos la manicura, Jones?- Les parecía tan divertido burlarse.

Alfred siguió caminando, ignoraba de manera magistral los insultos, solo quería terminar con esa conversación unilateral y no deseada.

-¿Estás enojado amor mío?- Parecía que tanto como el camino como sus bocas hablando no acabarían nunca.

-Oh, la niña tuvo un mal día, seguro su noviecito la dejó.- Eso fue todo, se había acabado el Alfred callado.

-Da lástima que personas como ustedes tengan la dicha de pronunciar o mejor dicho ladrar palabras, creo que ya han dicho la frase más coherente e inteligente que sus pocas neuronas han podido idear.-No era lo mejor que podía decir pero al menos trataba de defenderse.- ¿Por qué me cuestionan tanto, eh?.- Les cuestionó con una mirada inquisidora, no había dejado de caminar pero en ese momento paró para mirarlos. -¿Se han enamorado acaso de mí? Oh… comprendo.-Esbozó una sonrisilla prepotente y siguió.- Lo siento chicos, no son mi tipo como ustedes… Uhmm comprenderán.-Murmuro felicitándose por haberles dicho eso. Su paso era seguro y ya no los miraba.

Uno de ellos se quiso lanzar a 'darle su merecido' pero otro lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena, al parecer la niña Jones está en sus días.- murmuro ácido y con la mirada afilada puesta en la figura lejana de Alfred.

Por fin había llegado a la salida, todo estaba húmedo gracias a la reciente lluvia que al parecer iba a volver. Estaba a punto de tomar el camino hacia la parada de autobús cuando con un pitido su corazón se detuvo. Frente a él estaba una moto y su conductor con un reluciente casco.

-Te tardaste.- Dijo volteándolo a ver, Alfred estaba tan sonrojado. Sonrió.-Sube- terminó diciendo.

Con el corazón casi rompiendo sus costillas dio paso hacia la motocicleta negra, subió a ella con una emoción bastante nostálgica, casi olvidaba lo que era viajar en moto al lado de Arthur. Al momento de sostenerse pensó si se tomaba de la chaqueta de Kirkland o de alguna parte trasera de la motocicleta, inseguro y nervioso se decidió por la primera.

Arthur solo frunció el ceño ante esta acción y sonrió juguetón a causa de la idea que se le había ocurrido.

Con algo de maldad aceleró, haciendo que Alfred soltara un gritillo nada masculino, tomando fuertemente la chaqueta.

-Creo que has olvidado como viajamos, _Alfie_.- Había dicho volteando levemente hacia atrás, sonriendo.- Al parecer tendré que refrescarte la memoria, Darling.- Con suavidad tomó las manos de Alfred, que seguían tomando su prenda, y las coloco de tal manera que rodeaban su cuerpo, en un abrazo.

Alfred miró sus manos y el rubor hizo su aparición de nuevo, confuso y al parecer un poco inseguro volteo a mirar a Kirkland, el cual le regreso la mirada por el espejo del vehículo. Eso basto para que afirmara su agarre y posará su cabeza en la espalda de Arthur.

Iban a toda velocidad en la motocicleta pasando un extenso terreno color verde lleno de árboles enormes, Alfred se aferraba a la espalda de Arthur, disfrutando todo. La calidez del inglés, el aire pegando en su cara y lo idílico de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Rió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Gritó un par de maldiciones y en ese instante recordó una canción bastante vieja acerca de héroes caídos.

Nada podía ser mejor.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que la historia se volvería a repetir, que llegaría de nuevo el momento en que Arthur se avergonzaría de él y comenzaría a alejarse e ignorarlo completamente para después disculparse y volver a reconciliarse.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos.

Se apegó aún más a la espalda de Arthur, cerró sus ojos y empezó a tararear la canción que hace tiempo había escuchado. Kirkland sólo sonrío y acelero el paso.

Fue algo sorprendente.

Recuerda perfectamente todo, eran los primeros días de la preparatoria. Toda su semana había sido un desastre.

_Pero ese día fue el que lo marcó para siempre_.

Estaba en la salida del instituto, sostenía la correa de su mochila fuertemente, removía sus piernas nervioso y a la espera del auto blanco ya tan familiar para él. Era su primer semana por lo que no sabía con exactitud que ruta tomar para llevar a su casa, esperaba paciente a que su madre llegará a por él.

Todos los chicos de grados superiores caminaban tan naturalmente que llegaba a sentir algo de envidia, nadie le dijo que fuera a ser tan difícil.

Había tumultos de personas que pasaban a su alrededor, era normal ya que era la hora de salida. Todo era tan diferente. Pasaban casi sobre él, otros, que eran muy pocos, pedían permiso para pasar, la mayoría lo empujaba y hacia a un lado.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un par de insultos, se estaba cansando de quedarse callado mientras todos abusaban de su paciencia o pasividad.

Fue algo que llego a hacerlo enojar. Unas chicas presurosas salieron, y, sin tomar en cuenta nada ni a nadie, pasaron creyéndose divas que en unos de sus pasos lanzaron al pobre Alfred y este sin una pizca de equilibrio soltó su mochila.

Suspiraba mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas traviesas que se querían escurrir de sus ojos. Recogió su mochila y se recargo en un muro de la escuela.

Vaya día de mierda. Se decía en silencio.

Puso sus audífonos con la música inundando y opacando todos los sonidos irritantes, miraba todo con monotonía, se preguntaba dónde estaba su madre. Todo se había calmado se manera en que ahora estaba casi completamente solo. Disfrutaba de la voz del vocalista algo desconocido en ese entonces, no sabiendo que sería a causa de él que conocería a su persona especial.

Recordó como todo había cambiando tan radicalmente, no era fácil aceptar de un día para otro que tu mundo se había transformado completamente, que ahora, a pesar de tu buena actitud, tan positiva, te molestaban o en el mejor de los casos pasaban de ti, era duro aceptar esto. ¿Todo estaba acabado para él? Alfred no lo sabía con exactitud.

Alguien caminaba lentamente hacía la salida, era bastante tarde, parecía no importarle el tiempo. Salió y aún así no obtenía la atención de Jones.

No fue sino hasta que se posó en un auto estacionado que lo notó. Era bastante extraño, deducía que era de un grado mayor al suyo, se rió un poco al ver sus cejas, eran bastante notorias.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el suelo y siguió embriagándose con la voz que escuchaba, paso un lapso bastante largo, volteo y lo vio de nuevo. Algo especial surgió de ese encuentro, de ese vistazo. Lo miraba detenidamente, guardando en su memoria todos los detalles, vio como saludaba a una profesora al salir, como trataba de encajar en todo ese abrumante espacio.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y giró su cabeza, fue algo realmente inesperado.

Subió su cabeza tan lento, la canción estaba en pleno clímax, no había muchas personas cuando su mirada capto aquellos orbes esmeraldas, ese momento era tan efímero y a la vez eterno. Era algo que nunca olvidaría, el tiempo pareció desaparecer en esos instantes, eso fue lo único que necesito para que su día se viera rescatado de la oscuro monotonía y decadencia de la que siempre era preso. No apartó ni por un momento su mirada. Su boca se secó, el chico desconocido solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Alfred F. Jones jamás olvidara ese primer encuentro. Vio la figura del chico alejarse y sintió por fin algo de paz, sus mejillas estaban rojas y fue cuando recordó esa sonrisa, lo obligó, a pesar de saber que no lo vería nadie, una hermosa sonrisa que por días no se había dejado ver.

_¿Desde cuándo le sucedían cosas como esa?_

* * *

Entró a su cuarto y poniendo a todo volumen un disco, fue a su baño personal. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió enfermo de verse inmerso en ese mundo de felicidad que le proporcionaba Arthur con tan pequeñas cosas. Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas y en medio de todo ese revuelo se preguntó si algún día tendría la oportunidad de desgarrar el interior de alguien, de sentirse tan dueño de la situación que podría al fin liberarse de aquella promesa rota.

_Tarareó con voz suave y cansada una canción mientras de su bolsillo trasero sacaba un pequeño y práctico objeto._

Comenzó a rememorar todos los momentos juntos, sus peleas, reconciliaciones… Pensó en cuanto quería a ese inglés…

_Suspiraba mientras sentía como el filo de la navaja comenzaba a cortar su piel…_

Unos ojos esmeraldas se vinieron a su mente invadían su mente de poco a poco, sonreía mientras seguía recordando cada facción de Kirkland.

_Un pequeño río de sangre comenzaba a aparecer y…_

Cantaba con voz suave y con un sentimiento que jamás había apreciado.

_Al comenzar a caer en la inconciencia lo último que pudo ver fue…_

-Te amo- la figura que antes había estado nítida en esos momentos se desvanecía y con ella se llevaba la cordura de Alfred.-Pero después de todo este es nuestro amargo final, ¿Seguirás sonriendo?.- susurró mientras gruesos lagrimones salían, escurriendo un poco del maquillaje que llevaba sobre sus ojos.

Sus orbes azules perdían el brillo de a poco y en un momento se cerraron para no volver a abrirlos.

-¿Algún día será mi turno?- Ese fue su último aliento.

La música no dejaba de sonar.

Fuera de su casa, Arthur gritaba como un loco tratando de abrir la casa por todos los medios posibles. Tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

_Había estacionado su motocicleta, listo para entrar en su casa, sonríe sin aparente motivo, sabía perfectamente lo que la ocasionaba. Metió la mano en su chaqueta para después encontrar algo que lo cambaría completamente._

Letra sin aparente simetría y con pulso nervioso. Alfred.

_F_ue un día verdaderamente memorable, solo que tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es el mejor momento? Sabes algo… A pesar de todo yo…Espero que algún día me recuerdes y una sonrisa nazca en tu rostro… Esa que siempre _fue_ mi especial necesidad, ¿Me recordarás Arthur?, Siempre me pareciste alguien inalcanzable fue realmente sorprendente que un sueño así se cumpliera, que me mirarás y ese brillo apareciera. A pesar de todo… Tengo ganas de decirte tantas cosas y sin embargo aquí estoy, luchando contra una estúpida carta que nunca vayas a notar. Solo… _Te quiero Arthur_.

Recuérdame.

_¿Era necesario…? _

El amor de su vida había escapado sin decir un último adiós y el sin haber pedido un último perdón.

Recordó lo que un día Alfred le había dicho… Algo que ahora quería ser pero que lamentablemente se le veía negado… Él podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca pudo ser…

_Arthur… Podemos ser héroes solo por un día._

El héroe que salvara la historia.

* * *

**Ta-dah?**

***Frase que menciona el profesor de Charle en película "Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible"**

**Si notaron alguna falta de ortografía me dicen por favor (: Les gusto? lo odiaron? Estoy en busca de un/una lind beta que me quiera ayudar con las pequeñas historias (?) que se me ocurren :33** **No odien a Artie e,e tiene un pasado que de cierto modo justifica sus acciones (?) yo lo amo e,e Alegrarían mucho mi día si me dejaran su opinion :33**

**Les agradezco mucho por leer****... Reviews?**


End file.
